Studies directed toward the synthesis of the mitomycins will continue. The pyrrolopyrrole system has now been assembled. Studies directed toward the synthesis of coriolin have been begun. The success of this project will rest on the feasibility of an intramolecular opening of an activated cyclopropane by a neighboring phenoxide function. Studies directed toward the synthesis of the pyrrolizidine alkaloids, turneforcidine, platynecine and heliotridine are in progress. The success of this venture rests on the stereospecific synthesis of cyclopropanes of known configuration to be used for intramolecular displacement. New departures directed toward the synthesis of quadrone and pretazzetine have been begun. From a chemical standpoint, these programs involve a detailed study of certain inter- and intramolecular Diels-Alder cycloadditions.